Gus' chronicle on lostmagic
Gus's Chronicles on LostMagic neverdietwo (4:00:53 PM): Hey f1ip neverdietwo (4:04:13 PM): So I haven't been in contact with NaEG so that means I haven neverdietwo (4:04:24 PM): 't got a chance to test out any of my new ideas. F1ipm0nk3y (4:05:43 PM): im not playing F1ipm0nk3y (4:05:44 PM): lol neverdietwo (4:12:00 PM): Check this out neverdietwo (4:12:05 PM): Dakkenly: Bwahaha, I shall defeat you! I'm getting charged I think it's tuesday? Then I will defeat you! Oh and seriously, save yourself time and $ by getting it used for $13 keep the higheset level file, usually 50, then delete the other 2 and start a new game. Make one your good, other evil, and the 50 wifi dueler. neverdietwo (4:12:09 PM): Cheezball: Or you could make one account that has six in fire, wind, and light, then make another account that has six in water, dark, and earth. Then keep one file to mess around with. neverdietwo (4:12:13 PM): Zelda: There is only 3 files and you can only have a 5 in each element. I'm confused? neverdietwo (4:12:17 PM): Cheezball: I said just keep one file to mess around with, then use the 2 others depending on who you are facing. Isn't that three? And I'm kind of sure you caan get six in an element, but not really sure. neverdietwo (4:12:21 PM): Zelda: Oh ok I just read it wrong. I've only heard of five in each element, but if there is six and you prove me wrong then I apologize neverdietwo (4:12:25 PM): Cheezball: I'm probably wrong, since my LM knowledge is a bit "crunchy" right now. neverdietwo (4:12:29 PM): Dakkenly: There's six, but it's HORRIBLY hard to get. Don't ever use the otehr element, just use one side of the element chart thing. You will have a half hexagon (aren't there 6 sides?) with lv 6 uber elements. neverdietwo (4:12:35 PM): Cheezball: Ok, I thought so. My wi-fi account (I just checked) has six in fire, wind and light. And it has four in the others. neverdietwo (4:12:39 PM): Zelda: Oh cool. Yeah I know cause you can't have all in 6 cause the green thing moves. neverdietwo (4:12:44 PM): Cheezball: I've heard rumors that you can get six in all elements, but you have to use the right spells. neverdietwo (4:12:49 PM): Dakkenly: I've done that before, but it lasted maybe one spell afterwards. Grr! neverdietwo (4:12:53 PM): Zelda: LOL neverdietwo (4:12:58 PM): Sean: Level six in elements? I'm..pretty sure it only goes up to five. Where'd you hear this? neverdietwo (4:13:02 PM): Dakkenly: Lol @ sean seriously, whoever loves LM a lot knows that you can get 6 in an element. Easiest fire neverdietwo (4:13:09 PM): JK345: Woah. You can't have 6 in any element. Don't go after Sean. neverdietwo (4:13:13 PM): JK345: >_> You are such an idiot. You haven't even looked at your Wi-Fi account. neverdietwo (4:14:13 PM): That's from an archive of posts on Google. I pasted it on RM to back up my claim that Dakkenly lied about lv 6 elements but it's still the usual NSider idiot nub stuff. F1ipm0nk3y (4:14:34 PM): haha neverdietwo (4:19:16 PM): One time I saw a thread on GF brawl board where someone linked to a thread where people thought Sonic was real. The 4kids.tv forums are down but I got something from the cached copy. neverdietwo (4:19:17 PM): I think they are real. I saw Shadow after a guy said he saw a black hedgehog on the roof of a store. neverdietwo (4:19:27 PM): I mean I've seen them when I was awake! But only around the woods and when I was alone outside... And one time Sonic ran by and waved at me then ran again... neverdietwo (4:19:35 PM): I agree with #1 Tikalfan,Stephanie,I've seen Tikal,Sonic and Cream before too.... but how have you seen them,Stephanie? By the way,I'm Haley. neverdietwo (4:20:33 PM): It's too bad I can only get the 2nd page but trust me there's a lot more good stuff like that. neverdietwo (4:23:23 PM): Well that's enough of the funny stuff. How about High Bless vs. Evil Bless? I think you said that Evil Bless wins and the stats agree with you but Mara told me High Bless wins. neverdietwo (4:28:50 PM): brb neverdietwo (4:31:34 PM): Well I once asked you about making a complete history of LM and I'm making it. neverdietwo (4:32:23 PM): It all started on GF. I was looking at the top message boards and saw some folks talking about it and how good it looked. When I wanted a new game I got it along with Castlevania Aria of Sorrow neverdietwo (4:32:55 PM): I was playing through the SP mode and I think I decided to get on Wi-Fi in chapter 2 after getting duo runes and got destroyed. neverdietwo (4:33:44 PM): So I went through with the SP mode and I decided to take the evil path when I got to it for some reason. I came over to GF and heard what the "masters said and I tried it but I was too bad at the game for it to work so I just used FD. neverdietwo (4:34:50 PM): I built a bad rep for myself because all I would do was rush and dc. I found out early on that FDers fought the lv 50s while I thought before that FDers would only fight other FDers but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get to 3000. neverdietwo (4:35:20 PM): I was working on the other file and started using it after a while I think even though I still dced. neverdietwo (4:35:57 PM): I got lots of guys who I thought were good that I could probably crush. One of them was Edgar who I got early on. He was a 3000 so he made me want to reach 3000. neverdietwo (4:38:11 PM): I also fought Mara before he first got 3000. He spammed Earthquake and dced. neverdietwo (4:38:16 PM): I mean I dced. neverdietwo (4:38:52 PM): I also got Memento. He knew spells I didn't like gather on CoR then spam flood to kill my Runemanders. I later got him when he was good and he was a dcer. neverdietwo (4:39:18 PM): There was also Gravaga who used Shine Hounds, Shadow Hounds, and Scout Orkus to rush. neverdietwo (4:40:00 PM): I also got roar. He was the one getting all the recognition for getting 3000 early when it was really Edgar who got it and he was a way better player too. I beat him when I was on FD something I never did to Edgar. neverdietwo (4:40:39 PM): One night I got this Japanese player who used the buff glitch. F1ipm0nk3y went idle at 4:41:07 PM. neverdietwo (4:41:11 PM): At first I thought it was a hack but then paid attention to what he did at the start and he was really doing something special to make buff permanent. Auto Response from F1ipm0nk3y (4:41:13 PM): I am away from my computer right now. neverdietwo (4:42:45 PM): I eventually found out about it and started using it. I also found out about how the Light2+Water3 trick. There was another Japanese guy who knew it I later fought. He was good but dced. All while this was going on there were tons of threads about me on NS and GF. F1ipm0nk3y returned at 4:43:46 PM. neverdietwo (4:43:58 PM): I once beat Mara when he abused Swamp Abyss by teleporting away and getting in a dance. I switched to an all flyer team like he did anyway though. The team was Silfeed Runefeed Divider. neverdietwo (4:44:42 PM): It was really bad but back then it was frowned upon using someone else's team. When I started using his team of Com-Bat Runefeed Jetvern after realising how crappy mine was he made a thread on GF about it bashing me. neverdietwo (4:46:06 PM): Now before all this when I had not got 3000 yet there was CHAOSBLADE. He hated rushers for some reason. I have his little speech in my archive which shows his mental barriers he had built up around legit tactics. It's funny how he has stupid things like no rushing or using the same spell over and over again but no dcing which forces the game into a draw which he did. neverdietwo (4:46:23 PM): His 2800 rank made me want to reach 3000 along with Edgar. neverdietwo (4:47:00 PM): Now Mara started using GSD every time. I couldn't beat him on that because I never really wanted to get good at it. I could beat him once a day and that was good enough for me. neverdietwo (4:47:16 PM): When he picked GSD I think I had him beat on BT glitch fights. neverdietwo (4:48:24 PM): I think he said he hated glitch fights because they're just a debuff the enemy mage and win thing. But after we stopped playing GSD I started being able to beat him. But then he started using my sleep->FS trick and he was better again. neverdietwo (4:49:08 PM): And it was then I registered for NS. Started spamming up the PO. People hated me but I was really making a statement. I was showing how easy it was to spam up the place getting a big post count real fast and dodge the mods. neverdietwo (4:49:42 PM): The moderation system there was a joke. They didn't even look at all the posts they delete. If you delete a post some people replied to it also deletes all those replies. neverdietwo (4:50:38 PM): The only 2 warnings I got was when I flamed or made a trollish remark when I got really frustrated. They completely ignored the spamming. I also went to the LM board and got into a feud with Cheezball. At first the folks didn't believe me when I said I was Gus but they did when I mentioned fights and stuff. neverdietwo (4:51:18 PM): Eventually they defloated the sticky and I think the battlefield me and Cheezball turned the place into might have had a part in the loss of the board. neverdietwo (4:51:50 PM): I acted like I didn't care because if I showed how I really felt about it I think it would have went out of the character for the person I was building up. neverdietwo (4:53:05 PM): I hated it. At GF you shouldn't deal with that. At GF they view the people going as gamers and not just potential customers. I realized how bad we had it both with the boards retiring and the crappy mod system so I decided to make my leave on the same day the LM board got retired. neverdietwo (4:54:59 PM): I also went to GF. I started out there as a nub posting on the SM64DS board. I made a bad name for myself by reporting off-topic threads and decided to leave after the mods were deleting my posts and deactivated my account when I got a 3KL even though I later found out when I found out my Internet Explorer still had me logged in that I could access the acount that it was overturned and thus I never got a single karma loss from the mods so I shouldn't have deactivated it. neverdietwo (4:56:05 PM): But anyway I switched to an alt account. For a long time I never posted but I finally did when someone asked about the Scout Orkus. I didn't want people to know it was Gus because of all the flames Gus got but I got my confidence built up from admitting I was Gus at NS. So finally in an arguement with BMA I said I was Gus. neverdietwo (4:56:55 PM): BMA and DB didn't believe me at first. DB said that even though he had my FC and fought me before on Friend Duels that just because I had my name as Gus didn't mean I was Gus so I brought up some fights and a time when he stealth dced and he became convinced too that I was Gus. neverdietwo (4:58:50 PM): Now when the NS board was still there I got banned one time for spamming in chat. They moniter the chat rooms for chat but not the boards itself. I didn't like it how I couldn't discuss LM with the nubs who I was stupid enough to think had any skill so I changed my name to something insulting NS. I changed it back when I was owned by Mara. He Terrored my monsters then rushed. I did horribly on that name so I switched back to Gus. neverdietwo (5:00:43 PM): And there was also Canon Love. He got me when I was a 23** and were the exact same rank. He won but I dced too late so I was really stealth dcing. I got him again and regular dced. He posted about it on GF I think. He later became known as d.l.sm.06 and dced at the match-up screen. When he did play me I could beat him so he knew I was good. I don't know why he kept dcing. neverdietwo (5:01:20 PM): There was also King X. He dced at the match-up screen too. Later he stopped dcing at the match-up screen and I beat him but he didn't want to play me because I glitched. neverdietwo (5:02:34 PM): I also one time got some guy with the name of rushes and dcs. He dced at the match-up screen so I think he was King X. neverdietwo (5:02:59 PM): Now after the LM board on NS was retired I was on break for a while. neverdietwo (5:03:54 PM): I was occupied with other games. In March I became interested in LM again and registered at RM but I started playing the other games again and it didn't last long. Then in July I became interested again and I haven't went into again since. neverdietwo (5:04:35 PM): In August I got a Japanese. His skills amazed me. I never saw someone as good as him who didn't go to RM or GF. neverdietwo (5:05:30 PM): At RM there was also JK345 and NaEG. At first me and JK345 used Elpia team. NaEG used 3x Rune Gnome which I thought at the time was a joke team. He also used a neverdietwo (5:05:40 PM): Life Shine team which I also thought was a joke team. neverdietwo (5:06:42 PM): Eventually he started using WSR I think. I used it on JK345 a few times and saw it was good so I started switching to it as my main after I fought that Japanese guy. neverdietwo (5:07:07 PM): And for a while it was a fight between me, JK345 and NaEG for the top spot. I came out as the clear winner though. neverdietwo (5:07:48 PM): There were also idiots at NS who claimed NaEG was the best. I hated it. I worked hard to be better than NaEG and they still thought he was better. People like Dakkenly never even played me. neverdietwo (5:09:00 PM): There were also Odysseus, Xnightmare, and Aquadian. Xnightmare I remember from the old buff glitch days. Me and him had some fun fights on WWF where we used the glitch. Odysseus I don't really remember but he got me to believe some stupid things like Runefeeds having no combat value. neverdietwo (5:10:55 PM): There was also Aquadian. He was in NS. I didn't like how he made some good posts about stuff like smaller runes meaning faster runes and team ideas which he never posted on RM. I thought it as him being a traitor to the clan. We try to be the central for pro discussion and he was purposefully not making it that way. neverdietwo (5:12:05 PM): He beat me once and showed me how crappy the stay in the right corner strat for BT was. That era reached its peak with the "RM's neverdietwo (5:12:53 PM): Extreme Monster Tier List" As Omega put it, "I thought I was amazing then but now I know I was just being an idiot". Some real stupid things I said in there and I know you and Mara didn't like it but trust me when I say that era is passed. neverdietwo (5:13:20 PM): I got the Japanese guy and realized that I should be going back to old stuff instead of having new bad ideas. neverdietwo (5:13:31 PM): And that's the end. neverdietwo (5:13:40 PM): What you think? F1ipm0nk3y signed off at 5:16:01 PM. f1ipm0nk3y is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.